onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Art of Weather
|image= | |colorscheme=StrawHatPiratesColors |names= |user=Nami |focus=Clima-Tact |first=Chapter 8; Episode 4 }} As the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, Nami's fighting style is focused on manipulating the weather of her surroundings, known as the Art of Weather.One Piece Manga - Databook 3 page 267, Art of Weather is officially named. Combined with her extensive knowledge of the oceanography and weather systems, her style can be used to devastating effects. History Originally, Nami simply relied on predicting preexisting weather and using that to her advantage, as seen when she deceived the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros about a storm while stealing their ship.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 8 and Episode 4, Nami used the weather to her advantage. For close combat, she used a simple bo staff composed of three sections that she hid under her dress. Sometime before the events in Alabasta, Nami explained to Usopp a revelation she had over the course of their voyages. Upon examining the monstrous strengths of the rest of the crew, Nami noticed that she and Usopp were practically the weakest ones. Seeing as there was no possible way that they could ever match the strengths of Luffy and the others, and that there would come a time when they could no longer depend solely on the help of others, she figured that the only way they could compensate is with the use of their wits and some formidable weapons. She thus asked Usopp to make her a weapon so that she could fight with the others.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 190 and Episode 117, Nami asks Usopp for a weapon in a little flashback. Upon that request, Usopp went to work on her new weapon and by the time the Straw Hats reached Rainbase, he finished it. He thus gave her the Clima-Tact, a modified version of her original bo-staff. This proved to be a very useful weapon in many situations.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 165 and Episode 117, The Clima-Tact is introduced.One Piece Manga - Vol. 19 Chapter 168, Usopp gives Nami her Clima-Tact. Over time, her Clima-Tact has evolved into better and more powerful versions from further modifications and acquisition of new technologies. During her stay at Weatheria, she has gained access to its advanced weather technologies and knowledge, including the Weather Ball. Haredas, her mentor during the time, was horrified by the fact that a Weather Ball can be used as weapons when she asked if it could, as such a thing can cause chaos around the world.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 60 Chapter 592 and Episode 506, Nami asks Haredas if the Weather Ball can be used as a weapon. Her skill in weather manipulation increases to the point where the ignorant believe it to be magic, though Nami herself states that it is simply chemistry. Trivia * Each time after Nami used one of Usopp's versions of the Clima-Tact, she has hit him complaining about some problem with it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 199, Vol. 40 Chapter 381 and Episodes 121 and 268, the first time because Usopp made the Clima-Tact a party-toy, the second one because he made the Perfect Clima-Tact "too powerful". References External Links * Bō - Wikipedia article about the type of staff the Clima-Tact resembles. * Bo Staff - Martialarm.com article about the type of staff the Clima-Tact resembles. * Weather - Wikipedia article about weather. * Climate - Wikipedia article about climate. * Meteorology - Wikipedia article about meteorology. * Weather forecasting - Wikipedia article about Weather forecasting. * Namis Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Nami's attacks. Site Navigation ca:Clima-Tact de:Tenkōjutsu it:Arte del clima Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Fighting Styles